Betrayal
by Blackout91
Summary: Set shortly after the third book, Fang is silently attacked, without even him knowing. Afterwards, he finds himself becoming more and more angry with the rest of the flock, leading to an unexpected battle between him and Max. Total Fax at the end. Plz R
1. Unexpected Rage

**Set shortly after the third book, Fang is silently attacked, without even him knowing. Afterwards, he finds himself becoming more and more angry with the rest of the flock, leading to an unexpected battle between him and Max. Total Fax at the end. Plz R&R!**

Fang stood in the shade of the trees along the beach in North Carolina. He was overjoyed, but seeing as he was himself, he wasn't showing it. He observed Gazzy playing in the water. The kid was laughing and splashing the water high. Iggy was standing on the beach, rubbing his hand on the ground for shells. Once he had found one, he threw it with perfect precision at the direction of Gazzy's laughter. The shell would skip about 10 times across the water before finally sinking. Fang sighed. It was all over. According to Max, Itex was defeated. For good hopefully.

_"She so owes me!" _Fang though, chewing on his apple, "_Without my blog, she'd be toast right now. Ah, speak of the devil." _He smiled and backed up a bit in the shadows. He could see the shadows of three other avian-hybrids floating across the sky. Gazzy looked up, and smiled.

"MAX! ANGEL! NUDGE!" he shouted. The youngest male of the flock ran out of the water, and ran across the sand, "Iggy they're here!" Iggy looked up, his intense hearing picking up on the sounds of the girl's wings flapping. Nudge landed first, and basically collided into Gazzy with a hug. Then she moved onto Iggy, and Angel landed with grace and delicacy behind her.

"I missed you so much Angel!" Gazzy said, not even trying to be stoic about the situation.

"I missed you too Gazzy!" Angel said, hugging her older brother. Gazzy looked up; he heard shouts. Max landed in the sand behind Angel, practically yelling at Total the talking dog, who was zipped inside her jacket. She unzipped it, causing Total to fall out, and Gazzy nearly laughed. On Max's white T-shirt was a big yellow stain.

"Couldn't have held it in could ya?" she yelled at Total.

"It was cold! And I was tired!" Total yelled back, his tail sagging.

"Well I guess we need to find some doggy diapers for ya huh?" Max snarled, before zipping her jacket up, and smiling at Gazzy.

"Max!" The Gasman yelled, and he ran over to the girl who was basically his mom.

"Hey Gazzy!" Max said happily, tears drifting down her chin. She really never cried unless under certain occasions, and this was one of those occasions. She let go of Gazzy, and then moved over to Iggy, "I'm so glad to see you again guys! But don't you ever leave me again, or I will rip your entrails out and eat them!"

"Deal!" Iggy said, pushing away from Max. Fang smiled down at rest of the flock from the shadows, before suddenly clasping his hand to his neck.

"Ow," he said. He rubbed his neck, "Stupid bees." He smiled back down at the three girls.

"You're late," Fang said, stepping out of the shadows, "2 o' clock MEANS 2 o' clock! We need to get you a watch Max." Max looked up the sandy hill at her best friend, before breaking into a sprint, her feet squeaking as it made contact with the sand. She embraced Fang tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again," Max, said in a tiny voice.

"I won't," Fang replied, holding her in his strong arms, "I won't. Not ever."

**1-Mile Away- 3 and a half Minutes ago**

"Do you have visual?" A man in a flashy suit asked. The man sitting next to him, who was looking through a pair of high-tech binoculars,

"Yep, right where they said they would be," he replied. He put the binoculars on the ground, and opened a large metal case at his feet. He pulled out a long slender sniper rifle.

"And you're positive this chip will work?" the first man asked worriedly, "They'll have out heads if it doesn't!"

"Don't worry," the 2nd man said, looking through the scope of the rifle, "The prototype will do exactly as programmed."

"Alright then, open fire when clear." The first man said, looking through the binoculars.

"Roger that sir! Itex is about to get a new play toy!" He carefully aimed the rifle, and pulled the trigger. In a silent burst of smoke, a 2,000,000-dollar special, government-designed chip was soaring through the air at 500 FPS. The first man looked back through the binoculars, and smiled. He could clearly see the one called Fang standing in the shadows on the beach. He also clearly saw the chip slam into his neck, and melt into his skin.

"Mission Accomplished." The man said, "Let's get out of here."

**Later that Night**

The flock sat around a large campfire they had made on the beach. Max and the girls had just finished explaining the story over what happened in Germany with excruciating detail.

"And what did you guys do?" Nudge asked, gloating, "Nothing! You shouldn't have split from us!" Angel and Total nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I see what you're saying," Iggy said with a smirk, "Lets say we DIDN'T split up. Then we all would've been captured, and probably killed! And we would have no one on the outside to help us."

"Yeah!" Gazzy agreed, "Without us, you would've been killed! So you should thank Fang and his awesome blog!" Max sighed and nodded at Angel, Nudge, and Total.

"Thank you Fang," they said in perfect unison.

"Your welcome," Fang said boredly. He rubbed his neck. It had been really sore, _"Maybe just stress,"_ he thought. He felt angry for some reason though.

"So where to now?" Nudge asked tiredly, laying back in the sand.

"Arizona," Max replied, "I want to see my mom and sister."

"So what its all about you again!?" Fang asked angrily. This sudden outburst caused everyone to look at him in shock. "_Where did that come from," _he thought in amazement.

"Umm," Max stammered, "I just thought we could go and see them." She was taken aback by this sudden burst of rage.

"Fine! Whatever!" Fang said grumpily, "Whatever the princess wants!"

"Hey I'm not like that!" Max shouted, her rage now bubbling up, "If it was your parents you found, you'd probably want to see them too! Now I find my parents, and you automatically despise me for wanting to see them?"

"I don't want to see my parents!" Fang yelled back, jumping to his feet, "If you remember, my parents were crackheads who gave me willingly to the School!"

"And all of sudden that's my fault!" Max snarled, "And where do you want to go _Master._ After all it IS all about you I guess!" The other members of the flock were looking back and forth from Max to Fang as each let out an outburst.

"As I remember, I saved your life!" Fang shouted, "And all I get is a 'thank you' and a 'lets go to Arizona to see my mom!'" Fang spat on the ground.

"What is your problem Fang!" Max asked incredulously.

"_If I knew I'd tell you!" _Fang thought. All this rage was suddenly flowing through him, "You know what Max! It doesn't matter what is going through me right now! I do know part of it is about you calling the shots though!"

"Fang are you okay?" Nudge asked, fear was visible in her large brown eyes.

"Shut up Nudge!" Fang yelled out the girl, "This doesn't concern you!" Nudge jumped a little, and put her head down.

"Don't yell at her," Max shouted, wrapping her arm around Nudge, "What concerns you, concerns all of us."

"Since when do you care about us!" Fang asked, mainly gesturing at himself, Iggy, and Gazzy, "If you cared about us! You wouldn't have let that _cretin _go with you!" Max's stomach dropped. Ari.

"Is that was this is about!?" she snarled, "Ari! If you didn't get the message, he's _dead!" _Her heart caught in her throat, thinking about that experience was painful.

"I'm glad he's dead!" Fang snarled back, "Maybe now he can peacefully ROAST IN HELL FOREVER!" Max couldn't contain herself. She grabbed a rock laying in the sand, and chucked it at Fang. _Thump. _Fang staggered back. The rock collided with his face, and by the looks of it, broke his nose. Blood was streaming down his face.

"Fang just calm down okay?" Iggy said, slowly standing up. Max was seething, and was carefully observing Fang, watching for any more outbursts.

"Shut up Iggy," Fang growled, glaring with a newfound hatred at Max. _what was causing all of this!? _That thought kept rushing through his head. Angel seemed to be petrified with fear, and she sat on the ground, with Total in her arms.

"Just sit down Fang," Iggy said, resting his hand on Fang's shoulder.

"Get your filthy hand off of me!" Fang said, shrugging it off.

"Fang why are you acting like this," Gazzy asked, horrified, "Iggy or Max or Nudge never did anything to you!"

"Oh be quiet!" Fang nearly screamed at the Gasman, "Its not like anybody loves you! As ter Borcht said, your just a freak!" Gazzy couldn't take it. He broke down into tears. Max was in plain shock. She walked over and wrapped her hands around Gazzy, glaring at Fang.

"Hey!" Iggy shouted, "What is your problem! Your just as much a freak as any of us!" Fang slowly turned her head at Iggy, fury was in his eyes. Blood was still dripping down his face.

"Say that again blind boy," Fang seethed. Max felt a pit in her stomach. Something was about to happen, and she knew it.

"What's going on with you?" Iggy asked, concerns in his voice, his sightless blue eyes were on Fang, "Are you okay? Fang what is going—Aghh!" Iggy was slammed about 4 feet backwards, and onto his back. Fang stood where he was standing, breathing heavily.

"Fang!" Max screamed getting up. Nudge had let out a small shriek. Iggy got up, panting. All fang had done was struck him across the face, and the force of the blow sent him hurling backwards. Fang jumped over to Iggy, grabbed the neck of his shirt, and hurled him back to the ground.

"Aghh!" Iggy screamed, colliding with the ground. That was enough for Max. She jumped in the air, and slammed Fang across the face with her foot. Fang fell backwards, but before he hit the ground, Max had slammed him across the face. Tears were already pouring down Max's face. She had no want to do this; it was plainly a _need. _With the third punch to the face, Fang collapsed backwards, unconscious. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Iggy picked himself up off the ground. The usual joy that was in his face was gone. He limped over to where he felt the vibrations of the sobbing Max. He felt blood trickling down his face, and he felt his left cheek swelling.

"Whoa," Total muttered, getting up from Angel's lap, "Talk about anger issues…"

"Shut up!" Max screamed! Her voice was cracked from sobs. Her best friend was acting weirdly, and she had no idea what could happen to him. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were huddled together now, and all three of them were sobbing silently. Fang lay on the ground, his chest barely rising with each breathe.

"What's wrong with Fang?" Nudge asked, "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know sweetie," Max answered quietly, "I don't know what is wrong with him, and I don't know if he is okay…I don't know much anymore…"

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful first chapter of a three chapter series. Please send some good reviews. Chapter 2 is to up shortly: )**


	2. Liability

Fang woke up panting.

"_Where am I? What happened?" _He looked around furiously. He was in some sort of dark cave. He tried to move but he couldn't. He looked to his sides, and he on each side of him was a large stalagmite. A rope bound his wrists to the stalagmites. He tried to struggle against them, but he felt too weak.

"So you ready to tell me whats going on?" Fang jumped. He looked up, to see Max standing against the wall. He swallowed; a tear was going down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" he asked dryly.

"What do you mean what do I mean!?" Max shouted. She walked over to Fang, and Fang swore he could feel anger radiating off of her, "You were a _jerk! _You yelled at Gazzy, Nudge, and I, and you PUNCHED Iggy! You nearly killed him!"

"What are you talking about!" Fang snarled.

"Don't play dumb Fang," Max seethed, "What is going on with you…" Fang was panting. Why was Max treating him like this! He didn't do anything! …Did he? He felt hot…extremely hot. His throat was dry, and his adrenaline was pumping wildly.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, edging closer. The anger in her voice was displaced with worry.

"I don't know," Fang muttered, "I feel…hot…" Max pulled a bottle of water out of her backpack, and unscrewed it. She gently lifted Fang's head back, and let the water slowly drizzle into his mouth. The ice-cold water tasted wonderful to the parched avian-hybrid.

"Get some rest," she said, putting the water down, "We can talk more in the morning…" Fang nodded, and Max backed away. She walked towards the mouth of the large cave they had found about 10 miles west of where the incident at the beach at took place. Iggy and Max had to fly with Fang draped over their shoulders, and it was exhausting, but they managed it. Luckily Nudge and Angel were able to take turns holding Total.

"Did you pick up anything hon?" Max asked, sitting down next to Angel. The rest of the flock was sleeping at the mouth of the cave. Angel was in the middle of a roasted hot dog. Angel swallowed a bit of meat, and replied,

"Nothing. Its like he's not there. It felt the same when I tried to read Jeb's mind. It's like he's dead…" Max gulped.

"Something's going on…" She said quietly, looking back at Fang.

"It'll be okay Max…" Angel continued, "Maybe it was just heat stroke…" Max smiled and hugged her.

"Maybe so Angel…" Max kissed Angel on the forehead, and walked over to the mouth of the cave. Tear streaks ran down through the dirt on Gazzy's face. The entire left side of Iggy's face was swollen. Nudge was nestled in the corner, her body occasionally twitching, as if she were having a nightmare.

"_Hey," _Max found herself thinking, "_She DID have a nightmare. A real nightmare…" _Max kissed her gently so she wouldn't wake up, then went to sleep on the cave floor next to her. A slight sound of rustling and movement meant that Angel and Total had joined her.

Fang watched them all sleep. He could see them clearly, all sleeping around a fire. While he was forced to sleep in the cold. He didn't mind the cold, but he did when he was…alone.

"_How dare they! Haw dare they!" _Fang's rage was boiling inside of him, "_They have no right to tie me down like a dog! I'm better than them! I'm stronger than them! AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"_

"_They don't need you Fang," _Fang jumped, startled. A voice was ringing through his ears, a _female _voice.

"Of course they need me," Fang muttered in the air.

"_Why would they? I mean you are the least special one among them!" _The voice said snidely, "_You have no powers. Max has super speed; Iggy can hear something from a mile away; Nudge can sense vibrations through leftover objects; and Gazzy has his little mimicry ability! And Angel, oh where to begin with Angel. But what do you contribute to the group? A blog? Face it Fang, you're a liability." _Fang stopped struggling against the ropes.

"That's…not true…" he said, his voice was cracked, "Of course they need me…I'm not a liability!"

"_Then prove it! Come join us, and we will develop the skills you have locked within you…" _

"Why would I join you? You've tried to kill us so many times! I know you're with Itex…I'm not an idiot…"

"_You'd be an idiot if you didn't join us…Come to New York City, the stop of the Empire State Building. We'll be there, and we will help you…" _Fang couldn't believe that he was listening to this voice. A part of him actually wanted to go.

"What if they try to stop me," he asked weakly, "I can't kill them! I can't hurt them either!"

"_Then don't kill them, just send them a message!" _the female voice was cool, yet beautiful, and Fang was listening intently to every word she said, "_As for hurting them, you had no problem hurting Iggy last night did you?" _Fang stopped struggling. All at once, the memories of last night came flooding into his brain.

"It was an accident!" Fang said weakly, "I lost control!"

"_And we will help you regain it Fang! We will be at the Empire State building every night at midnight. Join us if you wish…" _The voice disappeared, leaving Fang alone, tied with a strong rope between two stalagmites. He was panting hard. It was really hot all of sudden, and he could barely breathe.

"They have no right to keep me here!" he said, his voice rising, "I'm not a liability! I can kill all of them! I'm stronger than all of them." His voice echoed off the cave walls. He felt the strength in his arms building.

"I'll show them! I'll…Show…Them…ALL!" With one mighty breadth of strength, Fang yanked forward. With a crumbling blast, the rocks were ripped from the ground. Max woke up from across the cave.

"Fang!" she yelled, jumping to her feet. The others woke up too.

"Ugh," Iggy mumbled, "What's going on now?" He jerked when he heard a loud roar from Fang. Fang swung his arms downwards, causing the rocks the ropes on his wrists were tied to, to spiral downwards and slam into the cave floor. Bits of rock flew everywhere, and Fang, now free of the intense weight, leapt into the air. His dark wings shot out, and he ran as fast as he could to the mouth of the cave.

"Fang!" Max screamed. She ran to block him, but she was hurled to the side with one small push from the charging Fang. Fang swung his arm down, grabbed his backpack, which was sitting next to where Gazzy was now waking up. He reached the opening, and jumped. Max got up in time to see Fang flying as fast as he could in the sky, "No!" She jumped out, and poured on the super speed. She caught up within 3 seconds.

"What are you doing!" she screamed in Fang's face, who almost plummeted a few feet in shock.

"Out of my way Max," he yelled back, "I'm done with you, and I'm done with the flock!"

"You're not getting off that easy," Max snarled. She grabbed his arms and held him close, "You're not going anywhere."

"Why do you care?" Fang asked, "I'm just a…liability to you anyways. So I'm off to bigger and better things!"

"Who told you that," Max demanded, tightening her grip.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" With one quick motion, Fang pulled his legs up, and slammed both of them at once into Max's stomach. Max felt her grip loosen, then finally disappear. She plummeted downwards. Fang grimaced, then flew north as fast as he could. Towards New York City. Max spiraled downwards, completely winded by Fang's blow.

"Fang…" she muttered before blacking out, while her best friend flew towards doom.

"_You made the right choice Fang," _the voice said in Fang's head. Fang ignored it and flew onwards.

**1 Day Later**

It took Fang less than a day to make the trip from North Carolina to New York. Now here he was, standing on the observatory deck of the Empire State building. He looked at his watch. 5:48 PM. It didn't matter; he would wait forever if he had too. HIS time had come. He shivered as a gust of cold wind blew over him.

"_I don't need the flock," _he thought, "_I don't need anybody…"_ He recalled the voice mentioning all he ever provided to the group was his blog. Time to fix that. He opened his backpack, and pulled out the laptop he stole from Itex.

"I don't need the blog either," he mumbled, and walked towards the edge of the deck. The security guard standing at the top noticed him.

"Sir, it probably wouldn't be wise to stand that close to the wall with a laptop. I'd hate for you to drop it." Fang ignored him, and stood at the edge of the observatory deck. With a small toss, the computer was in the air, and plummeting over the side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" the guard shouted, pushing Fang to the side, "If that lands on someone it'll kill 'em! You're coming with me!" The guard made to grab Fang's arm. With one quick blow, the guard was on the ground screaming, clutching his now broken arm. Fang stood over him, evil in his eyes. Everyone else on the deck was standing back, fear amongst them all.

"Never…ever…touch me," he snarled in the terrified guard's face. Fang grabbed the guard's throat, "Got it?" The guard nodded so hard, it looked like his head was about to fly off. Fang smirked and lifted him up in the air with one arm, his hand still wrapped around his throat.

"I'm glad," he said with a smirk. Without any effort, Fang hurled the guard to the side of the deck with so much force, that the guard smashed through the iron grating, and fell, and fell, and fell. Everyone began to scream and make for the door. Fang smirked. He didn't care anymore. He smiled and leaned on the iron wall. He looked all around New York, and a thought dawned on him that made him think that this could be _his, _with some work of course.

**Somewhere Else that Isn't Near Fang or the Flock**

"Is the chip working out?" Marian Janssen asked, reclining in her computer chair.

"Yes ma'am!" Adam Marcus said, "Experiment 7 is showing increasing signs of anger, and he has left the flock as predicted. He's even caused some ruckus in New York, resulting in the death of a minor security guard. Records show the guard was a nobody, and that means he shouldn't be missed."

"Very good," Marian said with a small smile, "Prepare the chopper…we have a trip to make."

"It shall be done," Adam replied, and he pulled out his cell phone. Marian spun around in her chair, and faced the bulletin board behind her desk. About two-dozen pictures were on the wall; all were taken in the last 31 hours, via chip. And all of them were of Fang.

**Back at the Cave**

Max finally came to about 10 hours later.

"Finally," she heard Gazzy say, "Guys! Guys she's awake!" Max sat up.

"Ugh," she said tiredly, "What happened? My head is killing me…"

"You hit the ground pretty hard," Angel replied, handing Max a bottle of water, "It took us forever to find you, but we finally found you hanging from a tree."

"Where's Fang?" Max asked, enjoying the sensation of cool water dripping down her throat.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Iggy said, kneeling down next to her, "All we know is that he smashed a bunch of rocks, ran out of the cave, and you chased after him. Then we found you hanging upside down from a tree. Wanna fill us in?" Max rubbed her forehead. All of this was really annoying.

"Well, I basically caught up with him in less than 10 seconds, grabbed his arms and tried to stop him, then he just…kicked me…and I fell…"

"Did he say anything?" Nudge asked worriedly.

"He said we thought he was a liability, and that he was to bigger and better things…" Max stared at the cave floor, before bursting into tears, "He's gone…He's actually gone…He even promised he wouldn't leave, and he's gone! I let him go…it's all my fault!" Angel and Nudge embraced her.

"Max," Iggy said quietly, "Don't worry, we'll get Fang back…"

"I don't get why he left though!" Gazzy exclaimed, kicking the ground, "There was no reason for it!"

"Something has to be going on…" Max said, her tears slowing.

"And we'll get to the bottom of it," Nudge said firmly, smiling at Max. Max smiled back and nodded.

"And if we don't," Total added, "It'll be nice to have some fleshy ankles to bite instead of the same old metal ones!"

"Umm ok," Angel said, "So where do you think Fang went?" Silence.

"…I could ask Jeb…"Max suggested quietly.

"You're kidding right?" Iggy said, shock in his sightless eyes, "Jeb!?"

"Well, he would know what would be going on," Max continued, "It's worth a shot?" Iggy sighed.

"Whatever." Max nodded.

"_Jeb? Please tell me you've been listening in to these conversations!" _Max said furiously in her head, "_Jeb, please answer…I need you…" _Her head dropped; so much for that idea.

"_You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that Maximum," _Jeb said in Max's mind.

"_Is it so hard for you to answer when I ask you to? Instead of when I lose hope?" _Max thought with a weak smile.

"_Sorry sweetie, did you need something? Are you coming to Dr. Martinez's home soon? She's excited to see you again."_

_"Actually, we have a problem Jeb. Fang is gone…Like GONE, gone. He left the flock, and we have no idea where!"_

_"So he just left? Was anything provoked?"_

_"I don't think so, it all started maybe two days ago, when I suggested we go to Arizona. He got really, really angry for some reason. That night ended with Fang punching Iggy across the face. I knocked him out, then we took him to a cave nearby._

_We tied him down, and when he woke up, I guess he got really angry again, then he broke free and flew off. That's it in a nutshell I guess."_

"_You say he got really angry? Each time right?"_

"_Yep? And now we don't know where to find him," _Max thought worriedly.

"_Go to New York, Empire State building. Good luck Max." _Jeb's voice trailed off.

"_Jeb? Jeb? How do you know this! Jeb!" _No answer. Max looked up, "I guess we're going to New York."

"Um ok," Iggy said, "Let's go." Max nodded. The entire flock stood up, and Total leapt in Max's arm, and Max zipped him up in her jacket.

"Yep," Gazzy said, and one by one they leapt out of the cave, and flew north; towards where they hoped Fang was…

**Empire State Building- New York City, New York**

Fang checked his watch. Finally, 11:55 PM. He had been waiting for hours, very, very patiently. A couple of police officers lay dead in front of the door. Some foolish innocents had told the police that a 'murderer' was standing on the observatory deck of the Empire State building. The police who responded paid the price. Fang looked up towards the sky. He expected the 'greeters' would be here by now.

"Freeze!" a voice boomed from the doorway leading to the deck.

"Oh you can't be serious," Fang mumbled. He spun around, and faced three police officers standing behind him, "You have 1 chance to get out of here, or you'll end up like your friends there." Fang gestured with a smirk at the two dead officers. The new officers raised their guns at Fang.

"Ah well, your funeral!" Fang laughed maniacally, and leapt into the air. His dark wings burst from the slits cut into the back of his hoodie. He flew high in the air. He laughed even harder as bullets whizzed by him. He did a large loop-de-loop in the air, and surged downwards.

"SAY GOODNIGHT!" Fang shouted. He flew towards the guards, and grabbed two of them by their throats. He lifted the screaming officers high in the air, leaving the third officer yelling furiously into his walkie-talkie. Fang smirked at the two guards in his arms, before dropping them. Their screams died with them.

"One more…" Fang said insanely. He swooped down, and punched the last officer in his gut, and then smashed his skull into the wall. He dropped to the ground, leaving Fang alone once again on the deck.

"_Alone…always alone…"_ he thought tiredly.

"_Not much longer Fang, we'll be with you soon dear, I promise…" _The voice spoke like a mother to her child. He suddenly looked up. He could just make out the outline of a helicopter in the air.

"Bout time," he muttered.

"Fang!" Fang jumped about a foot in the air. He spun around to see Max standing on the railing, perfectly balanced, her 13-foot wings outstretched.

"How'd you know I was here Max!" Fang shouted, his fists clenched, "get out of here!"

"Jeb told me," Max growled, hopping onto the deck, "And it was easy to get here with some super-speed."

"Jeb?" Fang growled, slowly walking towards Max. "Last time I checked, Jeb was the _guy _voice inside your head, and I'm pretty sure the voice inside my head is _female!_"

"Wait, wait, wait! Now _you _have a voice!" Max said, shocked, "Fang how could you do this? Why would you leave the flock? Because a voice told you to?"

"I don't need the flock Max!" he said, grinning in an unlike-Fang way, "I've been offered something better!"

"You don't mean that Fang," Max said weakly, "What about Iggy? The Gasman? Nudge and Angel? What about me Fang? You're just going to leave me? Is your memory so bad you don't remember two days ago? You PROMISED you wouldn't leave me ever again!" Fang stared at her, his heart aching.

"You don't understand Max," his tone had changed, "I can't explain it, but I have to do this."Fang looked up. The chopper began to hover next to the deck. Its side door slid open.

"Ah Max," Marian Janssen shouted over the roar of the propeller, "I'm so glad you can make it!"

"You can't be serious!" Max cried out, "Fang! You're going over to Itex!?"

"Sorry Max," Fang said with a frown, "But we all need to make a choice." He turned away from Max and moved towards the chopper.

"Fang no!" Max ran after him. Fang stopped, spun around, and quickly embraced Max.

"I'm sorry Max…" he whispered into her ear, "I have to do this…goodbye…" In one quick motion, Fang hurled Max backwards with incredible strength, before letting his wings carry him towards the chopper.

"You made the right choice Fang," Marian said with a smile, handing Fang a headset, "Maybe Max will see the light as well."

"Fang no!" Max screamed from the deck. But the chopper already began to fly away, "No! No! No!" She dove into the air, and began to pour on speed to catch up with the chopper. She flew along side it, and grasped onto the side of the chopper. She looked up and gasped. Standing above her Fang stood with a revolver. Max recalled terrible memories about a year ago when she had been holding onto the a chopper, having a gun aimed at her, while she was trying to save Angel.

"I won't let you go," Max whispered, and she let go of the chopper. She went into freefall, before letting wind currents catch under her wings. She floated in the air, watching the helicopter fly away, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll find you Fang…"

**In a Chopper- 4 Hours Later**

"You made the right choice Fang," Marian said, as the helicopter floated around a landing zone.

"I hope so," Fang muttered, "_..I'm sorry Max…"_

**Alright here is Chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep em up! Any constructive criticism is welcomed to! I said this would be a three-chapter story, but I may change that. No less than three, no more than 5 though. Anyway, chapter 3 is to be up soon! But for now, go ahead and stay suspended on this cliffhanger!**


End file.
